


First Day

by Banner4Hetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Euro store, Other, Prussia works retail, Working retail sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banner4Hetalia/pseuds/Banner4Hetalia
Summary: Prussia's first day on the job





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthernLolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/gifts).



> This is for everyone who has started a new job or is going to start a new job. Know that it's going to be hard for the first few days, but you need to know that you can do this. Don't give up or run out of the place screaming, even if you really want to. Everything will be okay, keep going, and stay awesome.

It was a peaceful morning in Germany's house. Italy and the dogs were still sleeping, Germany was reading and Gilbert was pouting.

“Vhy do I have to get a job Vest?” Gilbert was upset at the fact that his brother informed him that he could no longer stay at his brother place, without contributing a little bit.

Ludwig sighed and put down his book, “Bruder, you constantly party und you don't take responsibility for anything. Either you get a job und pay rent, or find somevhere else to go.” He didn't want to be bad guy, really he didn't. However his brother shenanigans really were becoming too much to handle.

“It's not that bad, I don't care vhere you vork actually, you could vork at a gas station or at the Euro store.”

Gilbert could care less. He just wanted to hang with his friends and go and see his Maple, was that so bad? Apparently so.

However his brother said he didn't care where he worked. Maybe he would at the Euro store. It couldn't be that bad right?

~Time skip~

“How much is this?”

Gilbert sighed, “It's one Euro sir.” This was the fifth time today, within the last two hours that someone had asked him that. You would think that since the store was called the Euro store that people would understand that.

Nope.

Apparently it's not that obvious to some people.

Gilbert was already dreading his first day. He really needed someone to give him a pep talk or he'd run out of this place screaming. His first day had not been the best.

One woman let her kid run around the store, knocking crap all down the aisles.

Another let her kid actually go to the bathroom in the store. Yep, just let her kid do that with no craps given what-so-ever.

Prussia really wished for someone to help him out, because he was slowly loosing his will to live while working retail.

“Big brother Prussia? Is that you?” Gilbert was hoping that no one would recognize him, but hope, that was shot to hell.

Italy, who was apparently actually shopping at the Euro store, approached him.

“Why-a are you-a working here?” Italy was wondering why Gilbert would willingly work at a place like this.

“Vest made me do this, either this or becoming a stripper, und I value myself too much to do that.” Why someone would pick between those two as their only options, wait this is Prussia, who knows with him.

“Oh, that-a make sense. How are-a you enjoying your-a first day?”

“Like a vant a frickin short rope under a tall tree Italy. I can't stand this place! All these un-awesome people here!.” Gilbert looked like he was done for the day. Working retail can do that to you, especially for only 5 Euros an hour.

“It can't-a be that bad. I'm in here and I'm-a a great time.” Italy couldn't understand why someone would be unhappy with being in the Euro store.

“That is because you get to leave! I have to stay in this hell-hole! I svear if one more person pisses me off I'm going to go find a match und some gas.”

“Do you know how much this is?” Well this won't end well.

“That's it! I don't care if Vest kicks me out. This shite is no worth it!” With that Prussia, took off the yellow uniform and stomped out of the store, hoping to Old Fritz that he never have to go back ever.


End file.
